1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink assemblies, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly for removing heat from an electronic package.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a heat sink assembly for an electronic package comprises a pair of retention modules cooperating with a pair of heat sink clips to position the heat sink on the electronic package. The retention modules are separately attached onto a printed circuit board by fasteners, at opposite sides of a socket on which the electronic package is mounted.
An example of such heat sink assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,026. Each retention module forms catches for engaging with corresponding clip to secure the heat sink to the electronic package. Each retention module comprises a frame having a substantially U-shaped cross-section, and a locating portion perpendicular to the frame. The two retention modules face each other and cooperatively surround the electronic package. A pair of through holes is defined in the locating portion of each retention module, for insertion of two fasteners therethrough. Each fastener defines a central hole for insertion of a pin thereinto. An end of each fastener forms a hood, and defines a central cutout spanning alongside the central hole. It is unduly difficult to manufacture the fasteners having the central holes with the above-described configuration. In addition, the retention modules have relatively complicated structures.
An improved heat sink assembly is desired to overcome the above-described disadvantages of the related art.